As is known, most known screw anchors comprise a deformable tubular member made of plastic or metal, and which is inserted inside a hole in a wall, body or anchoring member, with its longitudinal axis coaxial with the hole axis.
The tubular member of screw anchors of the above type is normally divided into three different portions a deformable central portion, a head connected to a first end of the central portion, and a cylindrical collar connected to the second end of the central portion and having a supporting flange.
More specifically, the central portion has four longitudinal through slots spaced angularly apart and defining, on the central portion, four longitudinal anchoring tongues, each of which is deformed radially, with respect to its rest position, by a screw screwed tightly inside the screw anchor.
Unfortunately, the deformability of the central portion of screw anchors of the above type is poor when the screw anchor is inserted inside a hole with an irregular cross section, as frequently happens when the hole is formed in a body or wall made of relatively friable or non-homogeneous material, such as a wall of plasterboard or similar material of poor internal consistency.
In such cases, the central portion of the anchor deforms, and therefore adapts, poorly, making it particularly difficult to insert, correctly position, and fasten the screw anchor inside the hole, with all the drawbacks this entails.